Piñata
by SoSmallWriter
Summary: Pink and blue streamers littered the bed and the floor surrounding it and pacifiers were surrounded in the mix. Robin stood, staring at the now covered bed and dropping the bat to the floor. He turned toward Regina who had tears in her eyes. "Is this-? Are we-?"


It had been a rather quiet in day in Storybrooke and as evening approached, the clouds seemed to turn a soft color of gray. A storm would surely make its way through the small town during the night but Regina didn't mind. As she laid in bed with a book in her hand, she absentmindedly rubbed Robin's hair with the other. His head was lying on her stomach and the smile he had sported all day hadn't gone away.

The morning had started off normal, a big breakfast cooked by Regina and served to her three boys while she finished her mug of decaf coffee. Robin had noticed something different about her but couldn't place his finger on exactly what. She had seemed, lighter, happier maybe. When he was caught staring at her she just smiled, "enjoying your eggs?"

"Breakfast is delicious, thank you."

After breakfast Regina had stayed in the kitchen long enough to clean up the mess from breakfast but was then at Robin's side on the sofa in front of the television. It had become tradition to watch the morning cartoons after breakfast on Sunday's and Regina wouldn't trade it for anything. Although she didn't watch the silly animations, she did enjoy hearing Roland giggle and Henry explain to him what was happening. As she cuddled into Robin's side, he kissed her swiftly on the temple. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Regina pretended to be oblivious but she knew she couldn't hide the happiness she was feeling.

"Something's…. different about you is all. You're hiding something."

Regina just shrugged, "don't ask questions around your birthday."

Robin's birthday was tomorrow and although he didn't know of anything planned, he was now sure that Regina had some surprise up her sleeve. He would let his suspicions go for now but he was definitely on high alert.

After morning cartoons Regina had headed out to the store and promised that she would return shortly. An hour later and several bags had really raised Robin's suspicions. "Stay out of the bedroom until I'm finished," Regina warned as she headed for the stairs.

Robin watched in amazement as his wife climbed the steps, watching her backside in that glorious white dress. "You better hurry," Robin hollered after her, "I don't want to stay in my pajamas all day."

Regina dumped the contents of the bags onto her bed and scattered them all out. If this was going to be a surprise, she had to do it right. She first took the apple shaped pinata and stuffed it full of goodies. She filled it as best she could and when she was sure it was full, she taped it closed. She threw away all of the trash so Robin's surprise wouldn't be ruined and then she stood up on the bed. She used duct tape to the tape the pinata to the ceiling as best she could and when she was sure it was steady, she hoped off. "Robin!"

She heard his footsteps on the stairs and suddenly her heart was beating wildly out of her chest. This was going to be one hell of a surprise and she was ready to share the secret with someone else. When Robin entered the room, he had a very confused look on his face. "What's this?"

She handed him Henry's old baseball bat and told him to open it and find out. Robin gave her a side glance, wondering what she had hid up her sleeve. "Candy in the bedroom?"

"Just open it," Regina grinned.

Robin held the bat in position over his shoulder and took a swing, making a tear in the material. He heard Regina laugh as he took another swing, busting open the cardboard and watching as the contents spilled everywhere.

Pink and blue streamers littered the bed and the floor surrounding it and pacifiers were surrounded in the mix. Robin stood, staring at the now covered bed and dropping the bat to the floor. He turned toward Regina who had tears in her eyes. "Is this-? Are we-?"

"I'm pregnant."

Robin's mouth hung open in shock and his feet felt glued to the floor. "We're having a baby?" He needed to make sure he heard her correctly.

Regina nodded, the first tear spilling down her cheek. "We are having a baby." Robin rushed to her, throwing his arms around her and crashing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. When he pulled away he wiped her tears only to have them replaced by more.

"I can't believe this," he grinned, "this is incredible."

"I was going to wait until tomorrow but I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer," she admitted.

Robin turned to look at the clutter once more before pulling Regina close to him and hugging her, never wanting to let go.

Now here they were, lying in bed peacefully and enjoying the peace and quiet. "I hope it's a girl."

Regina folded the page she was reading and put the book on the bedside table, sighing happily. "As long as it's healthy, I don't care what we have but, a girl would be nice." She watched as Robin lifted up her tank top to just under her breasts so her abdomen was exposed. He leaned on his elbow for support as he traced his fingers delicately around her bellybutton.

"I can't believe there's a baby in there."

Regina smiled. She knew that all of the odds were against her but somehow, this one hadn't been. Somebody had been looking out for her after all because here she was, snuggled in bed with the love of her life and talking about their baby. Both of her boys were just down the hall sleeping soundly and she knew that this was her happy ending. She wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
